Secrets of Gondana
Secrets of Gondana is the beginning in a franchise of stories that takes place on the massive continent of Gondana, one of the largest remaining in-tact land masses left on the surface of Pangaia following eons of war and conflict. This particular story follows the rise of a new, formidable and seemingly undefeatable alliance of enemies united under a single, dark banner - the Death's Hand Cult. Spearheaded by the mysterious "Headmaster", the Death's Hand Cult is employing the armies of the Flamemarch; elementals from the realm of Gehennok, to burn down the sacred forests and woodlands of Gondana to forge a new kingdom of ash and shadow. The burning mountain known as the searing maw hides within it a fortress that serves as the headquaters for the Death's Hand's operations. Players can choose to play as a Human, Elf or Dwarf. Humans begin their journey in the Militant's Academy in mountain city of Morrowmorn before being sent off on a mission to unite the splinter factions of Westshore to strengthen the Human Kingdom. Players that choose to play as an Elf will be called upon to help defend their city of Tel'Ranis as the Flamemarch attempt to burn it to the ground. After realizing that their city is lost, you and a small band of survivors are sent to Morrowmorn for refuge. While there, you will join the cause to help unite the Human Kingdom. Dwarves on the other hand start their journey in their homeland of Mordir in the snowy mountains just east of the Flamemarch's headquaters. Not only is Mordir under constant threat of an invasion, but the ogres also native to Mordir have sided with the winning side - the Death's Hand. Slightly north of Mordir the Ice elementals are breaking through into our realm under command of their king; Malice. The Death's hand have recognized the power of the elementals are are attempting to bind them to their will. After reaching level 60 and recognizing that the present threat impacts you no matter what your race, your first step in pushing back the Flamemarch is assisting the Elves' in reclaiming their city of Tel'Ranis from the lieutenants that now operate from there in the first level 60 entry-level raid. Patch 1.1: Assault on Ashfall Ashfall is the first level 60-only zone to be added to the game. This once lush elven forest is now a black wasteland shrouded in the shadow of a thick cloud of smoke and ash, emanating from the Maw itself. Players will first have to partake in the Bristlecone offence, the Elves' last stand against the ever burning flame. The Flamemarch's lieutenant; Plasmus, the Ashfall Rager, is a powerful elemental of ash and magma. Destroying him will deliver a game-changing blow to the opposition and provide a glimmer of hope into defeating the Flamemarch. In the northernmost region of Ashfall, long ago, the icy cliffs that loom over the land collapsed and caused a great avalanche to consume the ancient elven city of Tirinas; destroying it forever. With the eruption of the Searing Maw, most of the ice and snow has melted away, revealing the ruins of the forgotten city. The restless spirits Tirinas have also awoken. Venture into the depths of Tirinas and lay to rest the council of Elders that are evoking a spell to bind the spirits to this world. With the distractions out of the way, players must enter the Ashfall Foundry - a facility where the Death's Hand are binding and empowering fire elementals. Destroying this facility will put you ahead of the curve and drastically weaken the Flamemarch's offences. When players are geared and ready, after completing the Tel'Ranis raid and defeating Oakrot, you can enter the Searing Maw itself to lay waste to the leaders of the Flamemarch and face off against the true enemy - the Death's Hand themselves and their fearful leader, the Headmaster. Patch 1.2: The Siren's Tide The Siren's Tide Naga have made themselves known throughout the game, showing up to cause trouble in several regions such as Westshore, the Cursed Moor and Tol'Amarth. It has become apparent that the Siren's Tide are working with the Death's Hand cult, however the Naga are cunning strategists and with the rise of the fire elementals they have prepared a contingency plan to overthrow their partners in crime should the time come. Beneath the Siren's Spire - an underwater jail known as the Abysmal Decent has three ancient and powerful beings locked away. The Naga have imprisoned the Ocean's Alphas; three creatures that trace to the root of all oceanic life. With the fall of Headmaster Hellraiser and the defeat of the Flamemarch, the Naga are now in the perfect position to release these powerful beings upon the world and sink Gondana into the sea. First, venture into Teladon's sealed Archives to find out information on the elder creatures and how to defeat them. When down there, you must defeat the Naga forces that have tunneled in from underground to steal the very same information. On Heroic mode, players can loot the Time-lost Keystone which is of some significance for the near future. After learning of the beasts and their weaknesses, lay seige to the Siren's Spire and waste Lady Synthesia - mistress of the Siren's Tide. Once she is dead, only one remains; Warlord Coilfang. He can be found guarding the beasts below in the Abysmal Decent. Patch 1.3: Echoes of Mechinas Some weeks after the defeat of the Siren's Tide, the volatile Searing Maw erupts once more, launching a giant rock that lands just south-east of the Commonland, shattering the mountains around it and revealing an ancient chamber of unknown origin. Players that looted the keystone from the Teladon Archives can use it to unlock a sealed door at the opposite end of the chamber, leading out into the forgotten land of Mechinas. Sleeping for millennia, the oldest race of beings known to man; the Mechaea, awoke the moment their land was discovered. At the center of this time-lost cradle, a towering temple-city known as Aziek. After players gain access to the zone, a fleet are starships descend and deploy an additional race of mechanical beings from another world, apparently here to defend the temple. Aziek is revealed to possess alien technology within its depths that has evolved to develop sentience and generate infinite energy, bringing the temple itself to life. It appears to have been in hibernation for many centuries, all this time being abused as a power source by the Starwalkers - a sub-race of the ancient Mechaeans that diverged from the main species after taking to the stars in times long forgotten. The Starwalkers have returned to ensure that Aziek remains undisturbed at any cost.